No todo en esta vida es malo Verdad?
by aska ishida
Summary: holas! bueno aqui ya ta el segundo capitulo, y pos perdon por la tardanza jejejejeje Uu soy mala pa esto o.o', pero please! dejen reviews! ¬¬! XDDD Ja Ne -
1. Default Chapter

Holas, holas!!!!!!!!!! aquí estoy otra vez con mis historias.....  
  
Esta muy pero muy azotada ya que ando en un esta medio como decirlo deprimida . como acabo de cortar con mi novio por lme llego las inspiración asi que pos espero que les guste  
  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------(  
  
Hace tiempo que quería a sincerarme verdaderamente...  
  
Mi vida nunca fue como lo fue en este momento. No hace mas de un año 1/2que la suerte me empezó a sonreír. Yo llegaba a ala ciudad de Kyoto, después de que me violaran y quedar embarazada, mis padres, mi madre murió cuando nací; por lo tanto mi padre sé volvió a casar, pero después de un año de casado cayo Enfermo de lo mismo que mi madre y no tardo en reunirse con mi madre. Así yo quede en manos de mi madrastra que no tardo en abandonarme en un orfelinato a los 13 años, pero gracias a que de niña me enseño un poco de kempo mi agilidad era muy buna, así que no tuve problemas.  
  
Así empecé a trabajar en una tienda de abarrotes de una anciana en las afueras de las afueras de la ciudad, ella me adopto como si fuera su nieta. Fueron unos años maravillosos pero no tardo dejarme ella también. Lo único que sabia de la familia de mis padres, es que mi padre esta solo en el mundo, y que mi mama tenia a su padre y sus sobrinas, pero nunca fui capas, o más bien en ese tiempo nunca me acorde o no trate de pensar. Así que lo demás ya se deben de imaginarse, estuve trabajando en la tienda hasta que decidí cerrarla por que ya no podía con el embarazo así que decidí ir a Kyoto a buscar a mis parientes...  
  
Pero a pesar de todo las cosas malas que me habían sucedido decidí seguir, aun amaba la vida, en especial la que estaba formándose dentro de mí, no me importaba que fuera producto de una violación, yo lo amaba por que ese ser era mi única familia y lo que me daba mas fuerza para seguir. Además apenas solo tenia 17 años. De hay empecé mi viaje desde la capital hasta Kyoto, no tarde en llegar, entonces empecé a averiguar por la biblioteca de la ciudad sobre mi madre y su pasado. Pero no me ayudo mucho ya que no sabia el apellido de soltera; así que opte por buscar algo sobre mi padre para ver si de pura casualidad encontraba algo y ¡BINGO! Lo en contre así que me dispuse a ir a un restaurante que se llamaba el Aoiya.  
  
Al llegar note que era un lugar cálido y que te embriagaba desde que entrabas con un sentimiento de tranquilidad y amor. Así que decidí sentarme en un mesa y aprovechar y probar algo de su comida tradicional. No tardaron en atenderme y yo gustosa pedí comida. Al terminar me dirigí a la caja y le pague lo que debía a la cajera y le pregunte si conocía a un señor que se llamaba Okina,   
  
Osamu: si, lo conozco, es el dueño del restaurante Misao: o seria tan amable de llevarme con él es que necesito hablar muy urgentemente con él Osamu:(dudando) este.... déjeme ver si la puede atender..... como me dice que se llama Misao: Makimachi Misao...  
  
Al oír mi nombre la joven se quedo impresionada y no dudo en ir a hablarle a Okina... no pasaron mas que tres o cuatro minutos antes de que apareciera el señor corriendo a abrasarla  
  
Okina: es ella es la hija de Hibary y Furuma.. Hija mía te hemos estado buscando desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y tu padre y madre  
  
Misao: (con una cara de melancolía) hace ya tiempo que han muerto mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre hace cuatro años que ya la acompaña  
  
Al escuchar eso todos quedaron callados y decidieron dejar la platicas para cuando cerraran el restaurante  
  
Omasu: te llevare a una recamara para que te instales Misao: OH no quiero causar molestias reserve un cuarto en un hotel pequeño Osamu: claro que no es molestia, aparte no puedes ir por la ciudad a tu edad y más en tu estado.. este te puede hacer una pregunta Misao: claro no hay problema Osamu: quien es el padre de tu hijo Misao: a mí bebe, es, como decirlo, es el resultado de que un maldito desgraciado me violara Osamu: ya veo, lo siento no quise causar molestias Misao: no hay problema (con esto frotando su mano el vientre) yo lo veo como un regalo de Dios Osamu: bueno te dejare para que descanses Misao: muchas gracias  
  
Con esto la joven se retiro de la recamara dejando a una Misao feliz, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así  
  
Al día siguiente Misao como de costumbre se levantó al alba, decidió ir a tomar un baño vestirse y después ir a ver en que les podía ayudar a los demás. Pero no encontró a nadie en el restaurante o cocina. Así que decidió salir al jardín trasero sentándose en una roca junto a un pequeño estanque y decidió contemplar lugar donde hace apenas unas horas la habían acogido calorosamente.  
  
Misao: (pensando para sí misma) que bello es este lugar ojala pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre, pero no me puedo me siento una intrusa, a pesar de que desde que llegue me aceptaron en mi estado.  
  
De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la entrada de un joven alto y atractivo El también al verlo se quedo como piedra. ¿Quién era esa extraña? Y ¿qué hacia en su casa?, Pero algo que noto al momento era que ella no era normal, había algo en ella que le despertaba algo. Aoshi: disculpe no quisiera ser descortés, pero esto es una propiedad privada Misao: o si lo siento, es que el señor Okina me ha dado asilo aquí. Pero que descortés, buenos días, mi nombre es Makimachi Misao, mucho gusto(sonriéndole) Aoshi: (en un tomo gélido, pero a la ves perturbado por la sonrisa brindada) Shinomori Aoshi, tendré que hablar seriamente con Okina Misao: disculpe no tiene hambre, como veo que acaba de llegar de hacer ejercicio lo mas seguro es que tenga sed y hambre, no quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar Aoshi: no gracias(interrumpido por un rugido de su estomago) Misao: no es bueno que mienta, venga le preparare algo rico de desayunar  
  
Misao le preparo unos hot cacke y jugo de naranja  
  
Misao: tenga espero que sea de su agrado, es mi mayor especialidad en la cocina  
  
En ese momento iba entrando a la cocina la joven mesera, acompañado de dos jóvenes uno alto y huero y otro mas ponchado y otro mas ponchado  
  
Okon: muy buenos dias Aoshi Yuto: bueno dias Hannya: buenos dias Misao: muy buenos dias Okon: hay que Kawaii tu deves ser Misao, hay te ves preciosa el embarazo te queda demasiado bien a pesar de que apenas debes de tener como uno 17 años si no me equivoco  
  
Al escuchar esto Aoshi casi escupe su jugo  
  
Aoshi: (en su mente) esta joven apenas tiene 17 años, estará casada o quien será el padre Misao: Sí muchas gracias Osamu: muy buenos dias muchachos a desayunar y manos a la obra que no falta mucho para que abramos el restaurante Misao: en que les puede ayudar  
  
Todos voltearon a verla con cara de ni se te ocurra  
  
Osamu: en nada tu dedícate a descansar y a relajarte por que no debe de tardar en llegar él bebe ya sé, Aoshi si no es mucha molestia por que no ayuda a Misao-chan, llévela a comprar lo necesario para él bebe que esta por llegar, lo que le haga necesario Misao: no, no, no es necesario, tengo mis pocos ahorros yo no quiero ser una molestia Todos(menos Aoshi): no es molestia, es un gran gusto para nosotros  
  
Así que al terminar de desayunar, todos se pusieron a trabajar y dejaron que Aoshi, no por que él quisiera si no por que lo forzaban, así que la llevo al centro comercial.  
  
Aoshi con poco entusiasmo fue acompañando a la joven de tienda en tienda, pero algo le llamaba la atención por mas que entraba a todas las tenadas no compraba nada. Ya cansado de caminar y después de haber recorrido por lo menos la mitad de las tienda se decidió a preguntarle a Misao: Aoshi: disculpa, no quiero ser grosero, pero es que ya hemos recorrido las mitad de las tiendas de este centro y tu no compras puedo saber a que se debe tu indecisión.  
  
Misao: no.. este lo siento no es mi intención, pero hace un momento había un joven persiguiéndonos y la verdad no se.. se me hace raro..  
  
¿??: Aoshi!!!!!!!!  
  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------(  
  
este bueno espero que les haya gustado ..... uno que nada medio azotada y maniaco depresiva pero bueno  
  
la verdad no me acordaba mucho de los nombres del Oni pero hay hice mi intento.... please dejen reviws 


	2. 2 cap

**Holas!!! **

**Perdón por la tardanza pero como me fui de viaje estas vacaciones no me pude conectar a Internet. Como no había comp. Allá en casa de mis tías ni de mi abuela pos estaba en chino y pos todavía me tarde como fue regresos a clases por eso les pido mil perdonesâ. Ya tenia el borrador más o menos desde hace como unos días lo había terminado entre clases el seg. Cáp. Gracias a las serias amenazas de muerte de lagunas personas U pero bueno mejor les dejo con el fic.**

** Cáp. Anterior **

**Misao: no... Este lo siento no es mi intención, pero hace un momento había un joven persiguiéndonos y la verdadâ se me hace raro..  
  
¿??: Aoshi!!!!!!!!**

**2 Cáp. Nuevos conocidos, nueva vida**

En ese momento Aoshi volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz que lo estaba llamando, y se encontró a un chico de estatura no muy alta ojos violetas (si son de ese color no?)y de una cabellera pelirroja tan intensa.

Aoshi: Makimachi san seria tan amable de seguir las compras, yo en un momento la alcanzo

Misao: no hay problema Shinomori san

Al escuchar eso el Aoshi solo sintio como un frio congelador (de esos que se sienten bien feos 8-)) le recorria todo el cuerpo.

Aoshi: por favor llamame por mi nombre, hablame de tu

Misao: esta bien con la condicion de que "tu" también me hables por mi nombre

En ese momento llego a su lado el chico pellirrojo

¿?: Aoshi, te he estado persiguiendo casi toda la mañana òóx

Aoshi: Kenshin te juro que no ha sido mí...

Interrumpido por Misao

Misao: lo siento todo ha sido por mi culpa

Kenshin: no hay problema Srta.???

Misao: Makimachi Misao, mucho gusto

Kenshin: Himura Kenshin, y el gusto es mío

De pronto Kenshin se fija en la condicion de Misao y luego voltea ver a Aoshi y asi sucesivamente varias veces

Kenshin: oOx Aoshi como pudiste, con razón te había visto en un buen rato Aoshi Hentai

Misao: no Himura san Aoshi no es el culpable, esto es producto de una violación

Kenshin: o lo siento mucho oox nunca quise incomodarla

Misao: no hay problema Himura, jejeje trato de verlo por el lado bueno - el es un regalo y lo amo

Kenshin: me alegro de que piense así, pero por favor dime Kenshin

Misao: esta bien pero tu dime Misao

Misao: bueno lo mejor es que siga las compras si no Okon y Omasu nos van a matar, los dejo solos, con permiso Kenshin Aoshi

Aoshi todavía andaba en un shock por haber escuchado lo que Misao había dicho sobre sus bebe

Aoshi: no! Tú no te separas de nosotros verdad Kenshin

Kenshin: oro?.... este si usted no se separa de nosotros, este que tal si vamos a comer algo

Misao: see o vamos a comer comida Italiana, tengo antojo de ello

Con esto Misa jalo a Aoshi y a Kenshin hacia el área de comida del centro comercial

Aoshi:--U que pasa Kenshin por que traes esa cara

Kenshin: A no por nadaâ solo que tengo un mal presentimiento siento como si se me olvidara algo

De pronto

¿?: Kenshin no bakka !!!!!!

Aoshi voltea junto con Kenshin para ver de donde provenía ese grito, y al darse cuanta de quien era quedaron los 2 petrificados OO. Una chica de chica de unos 16 años de ojos dorados y cabello hasta poco debajo de los hombros por capas pelirrojo menos intenso que el de Kenshin se les acercaba hecha un fiera

Kenshin: santo Dios x.Xâ Kira-chan lo siento mucho U

Kira: (tipo SD de Watsuki enojado, como los que salen en el manga) como que lo sientes ¬¬ vas a sentir mas haberme dejado mas de dos horas esperándote a que llegaras, la vas a pagar muy caro Kenshin Himura ¬¬

Kenshin: no Kira por favor te lo juro que no vuelve a pasar

Kira: solo hay una manera de que me las pagues y es queâ wow !

Kenshin: wow?? ..U

Kira: Aoshi quien es ella

Aoshi: ahh?? .-.ella pues ella es

Kira: ella tiene comida XD muero de hambre

En ese momento ella sale corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Misao y Aoshi y Kenshin se van para atrás, y se van corriendo atrás de ella

Kenshin: espera Kira (deteniendo a Kira) tienes hambre vamos por algo que comer

Kira: pero ella tiene comida ya y yo me estoy muriendo TTTT y todo por ti culpa ¬¬

En ese momento Misao se acerca a ellos tres

Misao: que pasa por que no viene a comer? o ellaâ ella tiene una playera de Kero

Kira: seee XD Kero rulzz

Aoshi y Kenshin: ..U .-.x

Misao: ohh pero que descortesía, hola mi nombre es Misao Makimachi

Kira: mucho gusto yo soy Kira Himura, soy la hermana menor de esa cosa que esta allá ¬¬ bakka

Misao: si se parecen físicamente pero se nota que de carácter son muy diferentes

Kira: claro yo soy la mejor XD jajajajaja

Aoshi y Kenshin: --U xU

Misao: excelente XD pues vamos a comer , oie te puedo hablar de tu

Kira: claro que see - y yo a ti

Misao: sip pero vamos a comer que muero de hambre

Kira see yo igual

Kenshin y Aoshi tardaron demasiado en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron Misao y Kira ya habían arrasado con la comida

Misao: bueno XD ahora ya me siento con mas ánimos, vamos a seguir las compras

Kira: sip yo también quiero

Kenshin ;;x pero no comimos

Kira: ¬¬ lastima, el que apaña Dios lo acompaña y el que se apendeja Dios lo deja, así que supéralo y vamos que me compre mis magas que acaban de salir

Kenshin: ya que TTx

Misao y Kira trajeron toda la tarde a Kenshin y a Aoshi cargando por toda la plaza las cosas para el bebe de Misao y mas lo que Kira le había hecho comprar a Kenshin

Kira: Ken-shin ya es tarde. Papa te va a matar si llegamos tarde

Kenshin: (volteando a ver su reloj) x.X soy hombre muerto, Aoshi me dio gusto verte y conocer a Misao chan

Kira: Misao chan haber si un de estos días viene a visitarnos a nuestra casa

Misao: seria un placer

Kenshin y Kira: hasta pronto y váyanse con cuidado

Misao: si lo haremos (volteando hacia Aoshi) creo que también seria bueno que regresáramos al Aoiya, Omasu y Okon deben de estar ya preocupadas, además debe de tener mucha hambre

Aoshi: si

Misao: sabe Aoshi, hoy me la pase muy bien con Kenshin y con Kira chan, hace mucho tiempo que no reía así, me siento muy bien

Aoshi: (asombrado y con los ojos clavados en el rostro de una Misao muy sonriente) yo me alegro mas, se ve que no ha tenido una vida fácil

Misao: no, pero se que usted tampoco ne? (con esto Misao entro al Aoiya, dejando por quincuagésima vez a un Aoshi perplejo por su comentario)

Misao: ya llegamos

Okon y Omasu: ya regresaron, que bien compraron muchas cosa, que bien, vamos a dejarlas en la alcoba que preparamos para el bebe

Misao: que pena, no deberían tomarse tantas molestias

Okon: no son molestias, ya te lo dijimos es todo un placer para nosotros verdad Omasu

Omasu: sip , oie Misao chan y Aoshi

Aoshi: aquí estoy, estaba bajando las cosas del taxi, voy a subir las cosas al cuarto

Omasu: espera yo te ayudo

Misao: yo igual, y no me lo van a impedir, hoy me siento de maravilla (empezando a subir las cosas) sabes Omasu, hoy conocí a Kenshin y a Kira Himura, son muy simpáticos, se nota que Kira es muy alegre y energética XD, me invito a visitarla a su casa

Omasu: que bien ya conociste al torbellino de Kira, es idéntica al Sr. Hiko o (se sonroja)

Aoshi: Misao dame eso

Misao: sip, tenga Aoshi

Aoshi: insisto no deberías hacer esto

Misao: no es nada XD

En esto entra Okon a la recamara

Okon: Misao chan

Misao: que pasa Okon

Okon: hay una joven que te esta buscando

Misao: que? oO quien podrá ser u.ú

Okon: dice que viene de Tokio y se ve muy enojada, por cierto Aoshi le hablo Yukishiro san en la tarde, òó cuando le llame otra ves por favor dígale que si vuelve hablar así de altiva le cuelgo y no paso mensajes

Misao: no se me ocurre quien puede ser, lo mejor será que vea quien es

Minutos Después

Misao: (sin ver a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada) perdón por hacerla esperar

¿?: Misao nada de perdón, como pudiste salir de viaje en tu espado y sin avisarme, no sabes como todos estábamos angustiados

ï**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ï **

**Jejejejeje bueno aquí esta el seg. Capitulo espero que les halla gustado me esforcé pa escribirlo (TTTT teniendo en cuenta que estoy enferma y me acabo de meter un golpe en la cabeza con un chipote de recordatorio de que debo de fijarme mas cuando camino), please dejen reviws es que siento que no les gusta mucho el fic y si es así pa que le sigo pero weno**

**Hay se ven XD**


End file.
